Photographs
by missmaryXDD
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are alone at his house. Sakura is checking photographs, Sasuke is sleeping and Itachi walks in, what could go wrong?


"This one is definitely my favorite." Sakura said, showing him the picture.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused. "Your favorite picture is of me and my brother?"

Sakura took the photo from his hands and looked at it for a few seconds. "It's just…the look on your face, you don't show that very often." She said.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Sakura decided to go through the pictures again and he just shrugged, deciding on lying down on the couch again. He then turned on his side so that he could see, through Sakura's shoulder, the pictures.

"Do you think I can keep it?"

Sakura's voice woke him from his almost asleep state. "What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Sasuke noticed that she had the picture of him and his brother on her hands again.

"Can I keep it, the picture?" She asked, showing him the picture.

Sasuke waved his hand and proceeded to lay down again so he could try to sleep. He didn't care about stupid pictures anyway.

"I can't believe it! Are you going to sleep?" Sakura shake him awake again and he raised his brow in confusion. _Why is she mad?_ "We were supposed to spend this time together and you are going to sleep."

_So dramatic._ "Well I didn't see you giving me much attention there when you were looking at the pictures."He retorted and he knew she was going to protest so he grabbed her hips, made her sit on his lap and kissed her.

Their kiss then turned into a full make out session, their hands were everywhere, underneath the skirt, the shirts, the pants…

Sasuke unclasped her bra underneath her shirt and removed it, pushing her shirt upwards so that he could touch her breasts. He then laid her on the couch, with him above her and was about to remove her panties when she spoke.

"Sasuke-kun, your mother will be home soon." Sakura said, trying to get him off her.

"We'll have to be quick then." He said, removing her panties and pushing her skirt up.

"Sasuke-kun!" She protested and he stopped.

_Does she want me to stop?_ "Don't you want this?" He asked her. If she didn't he would stop, he wouldn't force her into something she didn't want.

"No, I want it, it's just…we're in your parents house and…we're not even in your bedroom, we're on the couch!" She was embarrassed, she looked adorable when she was embarrassed. He laughed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look when you're embarrassed?"

Her cheeks turned even more red and she punched his arm. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sighed. "Look we don't have much time, it's you want it or you don't." It was as simple as that.

Sakura nodded, helping him get rid of his pants.

He was almost there, he could feel it. "Are you…are you close?"

Sakura nodded, sweat dripping from her temples. "I…yeah…I am…oh"

Sasuke heard the sound of the keys unlocking the door and his heart stopped for a moment. _No, please no. I'm so close, I can't stop now._

"Sasuke-kun someone's coming." Sakura whispered to him, afraid.

"I know just…give me a second." And in a second they were both done but it wasn't fast enough and when they were trying to recompose themselves and put their clothes on, Itachi entered the living room.

"Dear brother and Sakura-chan." He said, looking around "Quite a spectacle you made."

Sakura, embarrassed, hid herself behind Sasuke who gritted his teeth. "What do you want Itachi?"

"What do I want? I come home and I come across this…Quite an…experience." He eyed the couch suspiciously. "I'm going to have to ask mother to change the couch."

Sakura quickly went to Itachi and grabbed his hands. "Please don't tell Mikoto-san…don't tell anyone, please."

Itachi smiled at her. "What is there to tell?"

Sakura smiled back and he saw in her expression that she was relieved.

Itachi disappeared which gave them time to recompose themselves but he was soon back with a cup of milk on his hands which he dropped on the couch.

"Oh dear, look what I did." He said. "Now we are going to have to replace the couch."

* * *

For SasuSaku month in LiveJournal. Go check it out!


End file.
